


Serendipity

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Family, Fluff and Humor, In-Laws, panicky expectant father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually, it's the midwives shooing a man from the birthing room. Innes takes it to a level which requires his wife to do it herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

"I'm not leaving," Innes said, probably for the fifth time in the past hour much to the dismay of the healers.

"Your Highness, _please,_ it would be so much easier if-"

" _No._ "

"Innes, just go!" Lady Eirika was in labor, and her husband's stubbornness was only adding to her discomfort. "The midwives know what they're doing, I'll be-" She paused to pant her way through another contraction, and Innes's grip on her hand tightened.

"Remember the war, Eirika? I promised I'd protect you, and-"

"This isn't a war, Innes," Eirika said. "Look...I appreciate your concern, but right now you're driving me crazy and if you stay any longer I'm afraid I'll say something I'll regret!"

Innes sighed, glancing toward the midwife currently examining Eirika.

"See that no harm comes to her _or_ the child," he ordered, then finally let go of his wife's hand and reluctantly left the room. The attempted comforts of Moulder and Gilliam did little to ease his anxiety, and Ephraim's remarks were a welcome but unfortunately short distraction. When the screams came, Ephraim practically had to pin him to the wall to keep him from charging back in there.

"L'Arachel screamed like a banshee when she was giving birth," he said in a lame attempt at reassurance.

"Yes, but L'Arachel screams like a banshee when there's a wrinkle in her skirt," Innes reminded his friend.

"True." Ephraim chuckled, and Innes frowned.

"How can you be so calm? That's not only my wife, but _your dear sister_ screaming in pain!"

"Eirika's strong, that's why."

And suddenly the screams stopped and the door opened. The midwife had tears streaming down her face, but she was smiling brightly as she ushered him in. Eirika lay exhaustedly against the pillows, her face and hair still soaked with sweat. And in her arms...

"There's... _two_." Innes stared, completely dumbfounded. Eirika had commented several times during her pregnancy that she felt "huge", but as far as Innes could tell she was no bigger than he remembered his mother being with Tana. "Eirika, did you..."

"I had no idea," she said. "The healers didn't seem to realize it either! But yes, we have two sons."

"Well." Innes laughed as he came to her side, kissing the top of her head. "It looks like we'll need to come up with a second name, then."

The next morning, King Innes and Queen Eirika presented their heirs Raymond and Alexander to the people of Freila.


End file.
